


Soft Sunsets

by griefcartographer



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griefcartographer/pseuds/griefcartographer
Summary: Kadena on their travels. Domestic fluff and a whole lotta smut.





	Soft Sunsets

After Peru, Adena had been offered an opportunity to do a photo series on local South African women and Kat, who had officially caught the travel bug now (and also wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Adena again yet), jumped at the opportunity to go with her. “I can be your assistant!” she exclaimed “You know, hold your stuff and just generally be your bitch.” Adena’s throaty laugh made the butterflies in Kat’s stomach do somersaults and Kat felt she was floating. She loved being able to make Adena laugh.

 

Now, after having landed in Cape Town and had a few days of doing touristy things for Kat’s sake, they were in a tiny coastal town, enjoying the view their temporary home had to offer of the ocean. “The sky is so blue here.” Kat sighed, dreamily staring out at the horizon. “Mmm” Adena responded, “It is exquisite.” “You’re exquisite.” Kat said, turning to wink at the other woman. Adena blushed, and reached for Kat, her hands coming up to cup Kat’s face tenderly. Kat lent in and placed a soft kiss on even softer lips, smiling as Adena immediately deepened it. Kat’s hands slid up the back of her girlfriend’s neck to bury themselves in her hair, knocking her hijab skew in the process. When they at last broke apart for air, Kat reached up to straighten it “Whoops, sorry.” she said. Adena shook her head, smiling as she reached up and removed it, leaving her dishevelled hair uncovered. Kat smiled, she would never grow tired of the honour she felt every time she got to see Adena uncovered like this. It was a reminder every time of Adena’s trust in her, and it created a warmth in the depth of Kat’s belly.

“Shall I make us something for dinner?” Adena asked. They had stocked up the self-catering cottage on their way into town and Adena was looking forward to making Kat’s mouth water (in more ways than one, of course). Kat nodded enthusiastically. “Would you mind if I quickly hopped into the shower while you start?” she asked “I feel grimy from our drive and I’d like to put on something cooler.” Adena nodded that she should go ahead, as she turned to face the fridge.

Twenty minutes later Kat emerged, feeling like a new person. Her hair was still damp, her curls even tighter as they hung loose on her shoulders. She had decided to go with a light summer dress and had forsaken the bra. She leant in the doorway quietly for a moment, watching Adena humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen with the confidence of a woman who knew what she was doing. Kat smiled just as Adena looked up to notice her. “Ma Cherie, you are returned! Are you refreshed?” “Mmmhmm” Kat nodded “That smells incredible!” Adena grinned, reaching for Kat’s hand and lacing their fingers together as Kat stepped into her space. She leant up and placed a kiss on Kat’s exposed collar bone. “You smell good.” she breathed, her hand coming up to play with one of Kat’s curls as she nuzzled into Kat’s neck. Kat’s arms wrapped around the slightly smaller woman, holding her close. “Not to ruin the moment, but how’s dinner coming along? I’m starving!” Kat announced, sniffing the air none too subtly. Adena laughed, “Almost there, love. Do you want to set the table out on the deck perhaps?” Kat bounced off to do just that whilst Adena finished cooking.

They enjoyed a delicious meal together out in the warm evening air with a view of the sun setting over the ocean. When their stomachs were full, Kat leaned back with a contented sigh, “I’m so happy right now. You make me so ridiculously happy, Adena El-Amin.” Adena squeezed Kat’s hand “You make me incredibly happy too, Kat Edison.” The two women sat together in companionable silence, enjoying the perfect moment together, Kat’s thumb tracing patterns on the back of Adena’s hand. Adena suddenly jumped up, “Don’t move, stay just like that!” she instructed, rushing inside. Kat, who by now was used to Adena’s sudden need to photograph things, held still until she heard the sound of Adena’s camera going off. Kat turned, smiling just as Adena snapped another picture. “Perfect, perfect.” Adena mumbled to herself, getting lost in her art and in the beauty of the scene before her. Kat’s hair was perfectly framed by the bright orange sunset behind her, which was quickly lightening to a soft pastel pink. “Baby, come here, I miss you.” Kat said softly, holding out her hand to her lover. Adena looked up and realised she’d lost herself in her camera and quickly put it down, laughing as Kat pulled her into her lap. “Just one more, please?” Adena said, reaching for her camera. To Kat’s surprise, she then settled back into her lap, turning the camera to face them and snapping a picture of them together. Kat’s gaze was drawn to the beautiful woman in her lap and the next picture caught her staring adoringly at Adena. “There, done, I promise.” Adena said, putting the camera back down. 

After the sun had set and the mosquitoes arrived, Kat offered to clean up the kitchen while Adena went to shower. When Kat entered their bedroom half an hour later, she found Adena wet and still wrapped in her towel, focused on her phone. “Everything okay?” Kat asked, coming to wrap her arms around Adena’s waist from behind. “Mmhmm” Adena responded, “Just letting my mom know we’re settled.” Kat nodded, placing gentle kisses on the exposed shoulder and neck before her. Adena hummed her pleasure, putting her phone down and turning in Kat’s arms. “Hi” Kat said softy. “Hey.” Adena responded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her. Kat responded and soon the kiss became hungry and passionate. “You’re naked.” Kat breathed, her hands exploring the exposed skin above Adena’s towel. “And you’re not wearing a bra.” Adena responded, ghosting her hands over the front of Kat’s dress, causing the other woman to inhale sharply. If Kat wasn’t wet before, she felt herself instantly soaked now. She began kissing down Adena’s neck, hungrily, her mouth longing to move lower. Adena arched into the kisses, her towel slipping open with the movement, leaving her body completely exposed. Kat paused to take in the sight. “You are so beautiful.” She breathed out, leaning forward to kiss Adena passionately. Adena’s hands were now tugging insistently on Kat’s dress, she wanted to feel her against her, skin to skin, now! Kat complied, lifting her arms above her head and allowing Adena to discard the offending item of clothing, leaving Kat naked but for her blue lace panties. Adena’s hands were hungrily wandering over all the newly exposed skin, enjoying all the softness.

Suddenly Kat found herself on her back on their bed, Adena above her, kissing her relentlessly. She loved it when Adena took control in bed, the rush to her core instant. Adena’s mouth was now attacking her neck, before moving down to her chest. Her one hand was squeezing Kat’s left breast as her lips moved down to envelop the other nipple, her tongue swirling around it. Kat gasped, arching into Adena’s mouth, her fingers automatically finding their way into Adena’s hair. Adena looked up at her and winked, and Kat thought she’d never seen anything sexier. Adena snaked her hand down between their bodies, ghosting over Kat’s hip bones and teasing at the top of Kat’s panties. “Please” Kat groaned, desperately wanting to feel Adena’s fingers on her throbbing clit. Adena’s hand ghosted over the front of Kat’s panties, cupping her. This caused Adena a sharp intake of breath as she became properly acquainted with just how turned on her girlfriend was. She loved the effect she could have on Kat, loved knowing that Kat’s body needed her just as much as hers needed Kat. Unable to wait any longer, Adena hooked her fingers into the waist band of Kat’s underwear and tugged them slowly down her honey-gold legs, tossing them to the floor distractedly. Her eyes roamed over Kat hungrily, taking in every inch of the beautiful woman beneath her.

Leaning across her girlfriend to the bedside table, Adena reached for a hair tie and quickly pulled her hair into a pony. “There.” She said, looking all business, which caused Kat to giggle up at her. Adena smiled leaning down and placing soft pecks on Kat’s lips as she slowly lowered her weight onto the other woman, her leg automatically sliding between Kat’s. Kat immediately pressed her own leg up against Adena’s core, revelling in the moistness that immediately covered her thigh. Their bodies soon began to move rhythmically as they continued making out, both enjoying the friction of the other’s leg against the place they needed it most. Kat reached down, her hand sliding easily through the patch of dark curls between Adena’s legs to stroke between her folds. This caused a sharp intake of breath from Adena, who automatically shifted to give Kat more space. Kat continued to stroke softly, her fingers becoming truly coated, before she gently passed a finger over Adena’s swollen clit. Adena’s body twitched instantly above her. Kat smiled, making a decision to try something new she’d been wanting to do for a while. “I want to taste you.” She whispered, moving her hands round to Adena’s firm ass and encouraging her to move upwards. Adena looked down at her, their eyes locking, before she gradually shifted herself up Kat’s body until she was almost straddling Kat’s face. Kat wiggled down, and took a moment to take in the sight above her, the smell of Adena’s arousal enveloping her. “Gorgeous.” She breathed out, her tongue tentatively reaching out to take a swipe through Adena’s folds. Taking her instruction from the moans coming from the woman above her, Kat began to flick and swirl her tongue over her girlfriend’s engorged clit. Kat was a fast learner, and her tongue was doing wondrous things to Adena, who’s soft moans were echoing in her ears. Soon Adena’s body was pressing against Kat even harder, wanting to feel her everywhere. Kat slowly reached up and slid a single finger into Adena, giving her body a chance to adjust to the feeling before beginning to slowly move it in and out, curling it towards the spongey spot she knew could release Adena’s pleasure. “More please” Adena moaned, and Kat added a second digit, feeling Adena’s muscles respond to her. Focusing back on her tongue, Kat sucked Adena’s clit between her lips and then flicked over it again, Adena’s breathy moans letting her know she was on the right track. It wasn’t long before she hit a spot that caused Adena to moan “Ohhh, right there. Yes, please, don’t stop.” Her now throaty voice causing more liquid to rush instantaneously to Kat’s nether regions. Kat continued her ministrations, and suddenly Adena’s body was tensing and trembling above her, a rush of liquid covering Kat’s lips and cheeks as Adena ground against her. Adena tensed a final time and Kat slowed her actions, knowing her girlfriend’s body. The sight of Adena coming undone above her had sent that warmth into the depth of her belly again. “I love her.” Kat thought to herself, the realisation suddenly unescapable.

Adena slid herself down to lie against Kat, who’s arms automatically wrapped around her. She nestled her head into the crook of Kat’s neck lifting it briefly to place a kiss to Kat’s swollen lips, humming at the taste of herself on them. Kat squeezed her tight against her own body, placing soft kisses to the top of her head. Kat took a breath, which caused Adena to look up at her questioningly. Deciding to be brave, Kat looked deeply into her lover’s eyes and whispered “I love you so much Adena El-Amin.” Adena’s face immediately melted into an adoring, goofy smile. “Oh Kat, I love you too. You make me so so happy.” Kat responded by pouring all she felt into a gentle, languid kiss.

The kiss soon became heated, and Adena snaked a hand between their bodies to cup Kat once more, finding her girlfriend even wetter than before, the stickiness having even run down her thighs. Adena revelled in the soft moistness of her girlfriend, who was writhing with need beneath her. Her fingers soon entered Kat’s open channel, causing Kat to release a deep moan as Adena started to thrust slowly in and out. Adena kissed down Kat’s body, pausing at her breasts to take them each into her mouth in turn, before continuing down to bury herself between Kat’s legs. Her lips latched onto her girlfriend’s throbbing clit, sucking it gently between her teeth. Kat cried out, her hands reached down to pull Adena’s head harder against her. Continuing to thrust in and out to the rhythm of Kat’s body’s response, she alternated between sucking and flicking with her tongue. It didn’t take long for Kat to feel the familiar build at the base of her stomach. “Oh my God!” she cried out, her body arching up off the bed. Adena hung on, gradually slowing her movements as she watched the woman beneath her ride out her climax. When Kat’s body collapsed back onto the bed, limp, Adena gave one last long lick, before lifting her head and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She smiled down at the spent woman before her. “C’mere” Kat muttered, gesturing weakly. Adena obeyed, crawling up to wrap her body around Kat’s who let out a contented sigh in response.

The two women soon drifted off to sleep, bodies intertwined, Kat having shifted to curl around Adena as the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of Kadena, and since I'd read all the fics in existence, I wrote one of my own. This is my first real attempt at writing fanfic. Hope you like it!  
> For now it's a one shot.


End file.
